Second American War
Beginnings After the revolution was over and the split of the SRON and the DSRL, the Americans tried to stop people and supplies from going to and from the two Socialist Republics. The American president promised the return of the state and destruction of these so called “Terrorist organizations” The both the Secretary of State Warren Jarol (SRON) and the Chairman Allen Bockisch (DSRL) were no idiots, they had in a very little time rebuild most if not all of the states primary industrial zones back up for production, and started on building a strong military while also starting social programs for it’s people. From Coup to war On August 4, 2008 a group known as the Omega 6; a well known anti-socialist criminal group, had attacked and destroyed three government buildings in Union County (NJ) DSRL. The Following day a poorly planned coup attempted to kill the Chairman and the council was stopped after a six hours gun battle outside of the capital building. It was later found that the US government funding several Omega Cells in country and was linked to the coup attempted and a military response was ordered by the Council and Chairman. Omega The “Omega Cells” were the United States own terrorists forces. They would train and supply Omega with weapons, fake ID’s etc.. Then set them out on the two Socialist Republics. Omega was primarily Capitalist counter revolutionaries looking for fame and fortune, or just looking to be paid. After the August 4th attacks The Sons Special forces SAK’s main goal was to destroy Omega and all of its cells. By the end of the three month war all of the Omega cells 1-12 were either captured or destroyed The Big Surprise The United States Army was in a complete shock that the DSRL and SRON forces were meeting there forces head on in combat, something that hasn’t been sense the Korean War. Further more the United States was surprised how fast they rebuilt their nations and their Armies, and how sophisticated their battle systems were. The DSRL SF/A-18 could duke it out with the Americans F-16’s, F-18’s and surprisingly their new F-22 Raptors. But what really caught their attention were the DRSL, and the SRON special weapons programs, like the DSRL’s ST-65 Fortress tank, which in one ST-65 was engaged by numerous Aircraft and 10 M1A2 Abrams tanks in that battle 5 Abrams were destroyed before retreating, and the Aircraft’s missiles couldn’t touch it thanks to it’s Anti missile systems. Further more the SRON’s LC-1000 program and Tesla Program, the DSRL’s SMB-20 Program and it’s SAS (Sons Airship) Program all were big surprises to the US forces The Plan Both the DSRL and the SRON had built up large armies to defend themselves just incase of such a war were to break out. So they had little problem in liberating large sections of territory at any given time. They used Blitzkrieg tactics, overwhelming enemy forces on both sides and gained large sections of ground. The first attack was launched from the DSRL county of Litchfield Connecticut, the second was from Putnam New York. The main goal of the Litchfield attack was Boston of Massachusetts then north to the top of New Hampshire, while the Putnam attack was to head for Albany then Clinton County then head east toward Vermont. The SRON attack was to be fast and simple. A three prong amphibious attack. An attack force was to launch from Cape May NJ and land some 10 miles south of the Delaware boarder to take over a vital air base and to ease pressure off of the second attack force which was to attack Maryland through Delaware. Then all three attack forces were to cross the bay in several locations to attack and capture Washington DC. Another attack small Special Forces group was to be sent by the DSRL to capture the Baltimore Bridge connecting Washington to Maryland and keep it from the US from using and giving the SRON forces easier access to Washington. SRON Battle Outcome The SRON amphibious attack surprised the Americans and were easily defeated on the Eastern half of Maryland, but the DSRL forces sent to capture the Baltimore bridge were defeated and were forced to retreat, later the bridge was destroyed by the American Air force. To improvise the SRON commanders split the attack force into smaller groups and started across the bay with the help of the DSRL Special forces that were supposed to attack bridge. The SRON forces landed in several key locations in and around Washington. The first attack force landed a few miles south of Baltimore. The three more attack forces landed directly east of Washington and two more southeast of Washington. The Battle for Baltimore went on for about five weeks with the attacking forces slowly pushing forward, and combat turning into a Stalingrad type combat. One of the SRON’s largest attack forces attacked moving west, directly into the American forces, while another flanking north toward Silver Spring, just north of Washington. Two of the smaller attack forces moved North West to try to prevent reinforcements from reaching Washington. The American air forces were ever present as expected, to try to break the two battles, but the SRON air force was there to answer that call, for nearly four weeks a constant dogfight was over head of the former state of Maryland. The Turning point of the Battle for Washington was when the American Forces in Baltimore surrendered or retreated and those forces in Baltimore turned their attention toward Silver Spring, which after the Baltimore attack forces showed up fell within twelve hours. With Silver Spring under SRON control, that attack force pushed deeper into the northern flank of Washington. After almost seven weeks of combat in and around Washington SRON forces raised their Red banner over the Iewgina Monument, the capital building and the white house. American forces fled the state in disarray. DSRL’s Battle Outcome The two main attack forces launched from the DSRL territory had two different objectives. The Putnam (NY) attack force was to move north and destroy any means of the transportation from the inner NY state form reaching and moving east. This was to be achieved by taking over key areas in NY State, such as heavily industrial areas, highways etc, their first target was Albany. The second attack force was launched from Litchfield (Conn) this attack was to head for and capture Boston within a month, then head north toward three key military bases and then head west to reinforce the Putnam front. Other secondary attack forces were launched from the DSRL to capture objectives in between the two major attack forces, and strike targets such as communications, military outposts etc. Within three weeks Albany was secured, and the other attack forces were already half way toward Boston. SRON naval ships bombarded most of the costal targets weakening the Americans defensive capabilities. The DSRL attack force showed up around to surround Boston on the fifth week, with the city surrounded the commanding officer of the American forces surrendered on the condition of safe passage back to the US territory, the wish was granted and all American forces along with some 400,00 loyalists were escorted out of the city by the DSRL forces. With the victory at Boston the DSRL forces ran north all the way toward in capturing Maine. On November 26, 2008; fear further loses the US government surrendered the war. Later that week All sides drew the new Boarders. Category:Wars